


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

by Endellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Omega Dean, Panties, Rimming, SPNKinkChristmas18, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: Dean is an Omega stripper at Gabriel's. Castiel is an Alpha bouncer at Gabriel's. Dean has a plan to get the Alpha he wants.





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meffy81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meffy81/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

Having an older brother who is constantly trying to get you laid is a pain in the ass. Especially, thought Cas as he headed into Gabriel’s, when that brother owns a strip club. Cas wouldn’t choose to go to Gabriel’s if not for the fact he worked there. Cas was a bouncer and his main job was ensuring that Gabriel’s strippers went unharassed. It was even more annoying, then, that Gabriel thought his omega strippers were the best people to try and set Cas up with.

“Hey, Cassy!” Gabriel crowed when Cas walked in. Cas had thought- hoped- that Gabriel would be in his office but no such luck.  
“Gabriel.” He grumbled. “Shouldn’t you be doing paperwork?”  
“I’m caught up!” Gabriel protested. Cas didn’t buy it for a second but he requested a soda from Benny behind the bar and turned to look around. It was still an hour until opening.

Dean poked his head out the door and looked into the main part of the club, spotting Cas at the bar. He had a plan. Step one, practice his dance before patrons arrived so Cas has nothing to distract him from Dean. Step two, lure him with his eyes. Step three, ride that alpha cock. A lot. For hours.

Okay, it wasn’t the most complicated plan but Dean figured it was solid. He had been watching the bouncer since he started working there and spoken to him enough to know that Cas was intelligent and kind. He didn’t leer at the omegas or demand sex from them as a job ‘benefit’. He was respectful and sarcastic- especially to his brother Gabriel. Dean liked him.

He gathered his courage, hoping he would get the reaction he wanted. Luckily Adam thought his ‘crush’ was hysterical and was happy to put on the music for Dean’s routine. Dean threw a thumbs up Adam’s way and strutted onto the stage. “Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby” by Cigarettes After Sex started playing. Near the centre was a pole but Dean took his time. He rolled his hips and ducked low, hand trailing over the stage as he brought his head back to look up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cas watching. It gave him a bit of a boost and he straightened, dancing over the stage, bringing a leg up to chest and then lifting it so it pointed straight up and showed off his flexibility.

He let it down and did a short running jump to the pole. Dean caught it with both hands and let go so he could swing around it. He went quickly then slowed down, leaning away from the pole as he slid down it. He grabbed at the front of his trousers and circled his hips suggestively before ripping them off. Underneath was a pair of white satin panties. Dropping to the ground, he rolled and presented, then arched his body like a seal. He knew damn well how good his bubble butt looked in these and he wanted Cas to want him.

And boy did Cas want him. Cas had been taken by the omega that started working for Gabriel to pay for his younger brother’s college education about eight months previous. At first Dean seemed brash and cocky, but underneath he was intelligent and intensely loyal. He spoke of his younger brother, Sammy, with such pride it made Cas melt.

Cas’ eyes were glued to the lightly muscled omega, his arms and legs toned but his flat belly soft. Those panties made Cas want to peel them off with his teeth, maybe to just below Dean’s cock and balls, to push it towards his mouth as he-

“-sy, Castiel!” Gabriel was trying to get his attention, looking mildly irritated and extremely amused. “That omega has been preening for you for ages. Please, if you love me, go resolve that UST before it gets too thick to breathe!”  
“Wha- No, I mean-” Castiel faltered and trailed off, watching as the song started to wind down.  
“I know you like him. I know he likes you. He doesn’t know you like him. Talk to him about your mushy feelings before I resort to desperate measures.” Cas wanted to ignore him but Gabriel was looking determined so Cas stood and made his way closer to the stage.

Dean came to a stop on the stage, resting on his knees. He looked up, catching his breath, and blinked as he saw Cas coming closer. He absent-mindedly grabbed his pants to put back on over his panties.  
“I… I liked your routine.” Cas said gruffly. Dean’s heart sank.  
“Oh, thanks. I-” Bolstering his courage and ignoring his deepening blush he looked Cas straight in the eyes. “It was for you.” He held his ground, not sure how that would be taken. No one liked rejection.

Cas stared at him for a long moment and Dean started to regret everything. Then Cas lunged forward and claimed Dean’s lips in a searing kiss. Dean was caught off guard for about a second but boy, did he react quickly when properly motivated! He moaned in outright relief, wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulders as though to keep him from leaving. Cas had no such plan though, dragging Dean off the stage and into his arms.

The pants fell from Dean’s free hand and he used it to cup Cas’ cheek. Their lips slid and teeth nipped. Cas licked at the seam of Dean’s mouth and growled against his mouth, “Let me in, my omega.” The words were like a starburst lighting up in Dean’s mind; his omega hind-brain and forethought both in complete agreement. Dean was absolutely Cas’ omega if he wanted him.

“Cas, at least take him to the back room.” Gabriel’s voice interrupted their heated make out session and Cas almost snarled at the interruption. He saw the wisdom in it and carried Dean straight into the back and to one of the spare rooms. 

He kicked the door shut and turned to press Dean’s back against it as he dropped to suck on Dean’s throat. “Fuck,” Dean hissed, rolling his hips up. His cock was firming up, the head damp and wetting the fabric at the front. As the smell of Cas surrounded him his hole started to slick up in anticipation of being bred. “Please, please Cas. Want you, Alpha.” He unashamedly begged for what he wanted.

The scent of Dean’s slick starting to leak out of him made Cas dizzy with lust. “You want my cock, Omega?” He growled. Dean nearly mewled at the sultry filth dripping from Cas’ lips.  
“Yes, yes. Only yours, Alpha. I’ve wanted you so long, so long.” He rubbed his erection against Cas’ clothed stomach and gave a small irritated growl. He reached down to shove up the shirt and pushed it off forcing Cas to let go long enough to push it over his head and let it drop to the ground. Now there was nothing between Cas’ stomach and Dean’s cock except for the slide of damp white satin.

Dean reached for Cas’ jeans but his hands were stopped by Cas. He looked up in surprise, lower lip already starting to poke out when Cas spoke. “I’m not looking for a one-night stand. I want you. I want to spend time with you. I want you in my bed. I want you as my mate when you’re sure of me.” Cas was already sure of Dean and that he wanted him but he wanted Dean to have time to decide to make that final step. “I want more than this one time.” He finished.

The pout had turned into a grin. “I want everything, Cas. Please. I want everything with you.” At the lack of hesitation in the words, Cas surged forward to reclaim Dean’s mouth. This time he helped Dean get his pants undone and pushed down so he could step out of them. He nipped at Dean’s bottom lip, then sucked it into his mouth with a pleased sound.

Dean circled Castiel’s hard cock with his hands, feeling the hot girth and soft skin. One hand rubbed over the thick mushroom tip, turning red with need. He moaned into the kiss, suckling on Castiel’s tongue. He wanted that in him NOW.

Cas must have had the same idea, turning to stumble for the bed and dropping Dean gently down onto the sheets. He followed the omega down and grabbed his hips as he frotted against Dean, their erections rubbing together. Castiel tugged off his boxers, finally naked. Dean’s cock was smaller than an alpha’s but not small by any stretch of the imagination.

The slippery head poked above the waistband of his panties and he moaned when Cas pulled the material down to reveal his turgid cock. He reached to palm himself and Cas rolled him over with a sudden movement, bringing his hand down on Dean’s tight little ass. Dean yelped and looked over his shoulder with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

“That’s mine to touch, not yours.” Cas brought his hand down on Dean’s ass again and then a third time. “Understand?” Dean lifted his butt into the smacks, silently begging for more. He looked out from under his eyelashes as he slowly smirked.  
“Yes, Daddy.” Cas’ eyes flared wide with heat and then he obligingly brought his hand down in a brief but rapid series of smacks. Dean’s butt cheeks grew rosy with spots of red and he was writhing and clenching his hands in the sheets to avoid touching his cock.

“Please, please, want your cock, Daddy!” He wailed. He felt empty with need and nearly melted in relief when Cas reached between his ass cheeks to rub next to his hole. Cas burned at the sound of ‘Daddy’ falling from Dean’s lips. Cas’ finger ran around the rim lightly, then dipped into his wanting entrance to cover the tip of his finger with the sticky slick that was running down to Dean’s balls. Unable to stop himself, Cas bent down and buried his face in Dean’s ass. He lapped over the leaking hole and Dean almost shrieked in surprise. His tongue traced the rim, then dipped inside before covering it and sucking. The pressure built in Dean’s muscles and tightened his balls and he lost it, releasing over the sheets as Cas made out with his needy hole.

Cas felt the tightening around his tongue and grinned in predatory satisfaction. He pulled back and slid a finger in, feeling how silky hot Dean was inside. He rolled Dean over, away from the wet spot and pushed between Dean’s legs. “Tell me you want this?” He asked in a low, wrecked voice.  
“Please, Alpha, Daddy, please! I want this, I need you!”

The encouragement had Cas pressing forward, his own erect dick aching as he pressed the blunt head to the hole he had teased and sucked. He felt the tip pop in and then pushed forward, Dean’s body spreading around the invasion. The slick, hot walls clung to Castiel’s shaft and he moaned with pleasure.

Dean gasped, feeling full as Cas pressed deeply in and stopped only when balls-deep. He reached for Cas but Cas pinned his arms above his head and wrapped his hands around the headboard. “Keep them there.” He demanded. Dean panted his agreement, hole leaking around Cas’ shaft.

At first the thrusts were slow and long. Cas met Dean’s gaze, blue eyes meeting green and pulling out almost to his tip and then sliding fully back in. He repeated it again and again, thrusts getting harder so that Dean’s breath was punched out of him. He was moaning, fingers white around the headboard as he tried to obey Cas’ command to keep them there.

“Please, please Daddy, harder!” Dean insisted. His cock curved up over his belly, drooling precum on his skin. Cas rocked harder, no longer pulling fully out but spending time grinding more into Dean on every in-stroke.  
“You can touch.” Cas growled and Dean’s hands released the headboard, one instantly finding a home tangled in Castiel’s dark hair. He tugged and curled his fingers through the strands. His other hand curled around the back of Cas’ neck, pulling him closer for a kiss.

It was uncoordinated, sloppy and rough. Their breath panted against each other’s lips as their bodies moved together in sinuous slides. Because Dean wasn’t in heat and Cas wasn’t in rut, there was no knot growing, but Cas was determined as soon as Dean’s heat hit, he would plug him full. Maybe they would be ready for the mating bite by then. He had to fight the urge to bite him this very moment, but he was going to do things right even if it was hard on him.

“Cas, Alpha!” Dean cried out, his body tightening and heat rushing his system as he came. His ass clenched around Cas, trying to keep him in even without a knot, and the rhythmic clenching pulled Cas over the edge. Cas spilled into Dean, grinding through his release with a drawn out moan, before he pulled out. Dean whimpered briefly at the loss and emptiness.

Castiel pulled him into his arms, kissing him slowly. He ran a hand down Dean’s stomach and spent cock, lightly petting. Below his fingers was a scrap of satin, the panties having ripped during their lovemaking. “Damn.” Cas said.  
“What?” Dean murmured, already sleepy.  
“I liked these panties on you.” Dean laughed breathlessly at the words.  
“I have more where those came from.” He promised. He curled into Cas, and looked up. “You meant what you said, right? About wanting everything?”  
“Yes. Everything.” The last word was a possessive growl and the sudden band of nerves in Dean’s chest loosened.  
“Good. Me too.” Cas smiled.

Gabriel found a replacement for Dean that night, but the next night Dean was back on stage. This time in a red corset and black boyshorts. His adoring Alpha and boyfriend looked on carefully to make sure no one tried to get fresh with the stripper and at the end of the night, they fell into each other’s bodies all over again. Dean wanted Cas to meet Sammy, wanted to spend his next heat and all the heats after with Cas. Cas wanted all of that too, but he also really wanted Gabriel to stop saying, ‘I told you so’. Dean wanted to buy Gabriel fucking flowers for giving Cas a push. They agreed to disagree.


End file.
